Display control apparatuses having a vari-angle system such as video cameras and mobile telephone terminals are generally known, with the vari-angle system a display for displaying a moving image that is being captured being rotatable so as to be oriented in an image capturing direction. In PTL 1, for mobile telephone terminals with such a vari-angle system, it has been proposed that, for a captured image, switching is performed between normal image display and mirror image display in accordance with the orientation of a display with respect to an image capturing direction.